The present disclosure relates to patient support systems. Specifically, the present disclosure relates to patient support systems which include patient support devices that can be adjusted in width to provide extended patient support surfaces.
Patient support devices, such as hospital beds, can accommodate bariatric patients by enabling width-extension of their patient support surfaces. In order to permit movement of the beds throughout conventionally sized facilities, such as through standard hospital doorways and hallways, the beds can be equipped for width-retraction.